


Sometimes

by Luci0logy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci0logy/pseuds/Luci0logy
Summary: Sometimes, Ron's friendship with Harry was a liabilty. Sometimes it was a blessing in disguise.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This fic is dedicated to Mindinvention and Silentauror. Many thanks to my beta, Saladbats.  


* * *

Sometimes, Harry mused as he stood waiting by the desk for his punishment, he could almost kiss Ron. Other times he could cheerfully hex him within an inch of his life, and right now the latter sentiment was winning as Harry let his thoughts drift to the events of the afternoon. 

~~~~

“We’re early Ron so don’t touch anything in there,” Hermione called down the empty corridor after him, as she stopped to wait for Harry. 

The resulting “Fuck!” followed by a loud crash informed them both that her warning had been ignored. Hermione reached the door first, her eyes widening as she took in the wreckage on the floor at Ron’s feet.

“Oh Ron,” she sighed.

 “Sorry,” Ron mumbled looking contrite.

“Nice one Ron." snapped Harry, "you know it wasn't finished. Well don’t just stand there, we need to get this repaired and quick before he gets here.” Three pairs of hands scrabbled on the floor desperately trying to reassemble the pieces. In what seemed like no time at all, steps could be heard on the stone floor of the corridor, getting increasingly louder. Harry looked up in alarm. ““We’re all going to die for this, you know that, don’t you Ron.” 

“I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to do?”

“How about keeping your bloody hands to yourself in future.”

“Harry, Ron! This isn’t helping,” Hermione said as she began to get out her wand, “hold steady.”

“It wasn’t my…”

“Well, well, well.” A voice dripping with disdain silenced Ron and stilled Hermione. “What do we have here?” Three anxious faces looked up toward the door to be greeted by a pair of cold eyes sweeping over the frozen tableau within. “A group of gawping Gryffindors it would appear.”

Harry stood. “Look, I…”

“Oh, I am looking. I can assure you. In fact, I would even go so far as to say that I am completely riveted.”

“Ron didn’t mean to cause any damage,” Harry ploughed on, trying to defend his best friend. “He was just curious about the project.” 

“Really.” 

The baleful glare fixed itself on Ron. “Are you not, Weasley, familiar with the Muggle saying _curiosity killed the cat_?”  Ron glared back choosing, on this occasion, to remain silent rather than inflame the situation any further. “I want this reassembled _and_ completed now. The instructions are rather complex but,” he turned to face Hermione who met his gaze unflinchingly, “I’m sure ‘the smartest witch of her age’ will be able to assist you in your task,” he said condescendingly, “with no magic.”

“What? You can’t be…” Ron began to protest but was silenced by Harry’s elbow in his ribs.

"Call it an exercise in Muggle living if you will.” Harry rolled his eyes at the pointed remark and motioned his friends to the table where the instructions were to be found.

The afternoon felt like forever as the trio attempted the reassemble the components without the aid of their wands under the gaze those watchful eyes. The tense atmosphere in the room broken occasionally by grumblings of:

”Not like that!”

“Where does this piece go?” 

“Are you sure the diagram is the right way up?”

“These instructions just don’t make sense.” 

“Let me look will you.”

“Don’t snatch.”

"Ouch! That was my foot."

“Oh fuck it.”

Finally the task was complete. “Oh thank Merlin it’s finished,” said Ron as he surveyed their handiwork. “A job well done if I say so myself.” He grinned at Hermione, who smiled back nodding her head.

“I’ll be the judge of that, Weasley. It will need testing for stability. You,” he said, jabbing his finger at Harry’s chest, “will assist me in testing it tonight.”

~~~~

“Strip, Potter, and be quick about it.” The command brought him back to the present. “I shall return  forthwith.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry mouthed silently as his fingers, still aching from his earlier task, fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Shoes, socks, trousers and underpants quickly followed leaving him naked as the day he was born.  Several minutes passed, Harry tried not to fidget with impatience whilst he waited in the empty room. _Bastard_ , he thought, knowing that this would be prolonged, rather than just getting it over with, just to increase his frustration. 

The door behind him finally opened. Harry shivered slightly in anticipation, _This is it,_ he thought as he stood with his shoulders back and tried to steady his breathing, not wanting to give any clues as to the state of his emotions.

“Assume the position.”

Harry bent over the desk he had helped assemble that afternoon, his stomach flinching away from the cold, smooth surface. He tried not to wince as his arms and legs were tied securely into place at its four corners. For a moment nothing happened, but Harry could hear the heavy breathing of the aroused man at the back of him drinking in the sight of Harry spread before him, open and vulnerable in all his naked glory. The thought made Harry’s breathing quicken, his face flush and his cock twitch.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” 

Harry swallowed thickly. “Yes.” 

He gasped, body tensing, as fingertips began to trail up the inside of his legs from his knees to just below his balls, a ripple of goose bumps following in their wake. Harry’s cock began to harden rapidly against a drawer front as Draco knelt and braced himself by holding on to Harry's thighs, spread oh so invitingly before him. The tip of his tongue traced a slow zigzag pattern up the inside of Harry's left inner thigh almost, but not quite, touching his balls. Harry let out a long low moan of appreciation and squirmed, trying to get some contact between his balls and that wicked tongue. Draco smiled to himself and continued to torment Harry by repeating this action up his other thigh and was rewarded, this time, with the sound of Harry's breathy inarticulate pleading. 

Draco stood at the back of Harry, and rubbed his firm cock, still imprisoned in his trousers, against Harry’s bare arse cheeks, and ran his hands gently up and down Harry’s back. “Why are you being punished?”

“Because I let Ron into the study alone,” Harry gasped as Draco’s hands ran back down over his arse, thumbs following his crevice, grazing the sensitive skin behind his ball sack. Draco leant over Harry’s prone form, his hands holding Harry’s hips in place as he continued to rock against him.

“And what,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear, his breath causing delicious shivers to run down Harry’s spine, “did he do there?” Harry could barely speak as Draco’s lips caressed the shell of his ear before planting soft kisses down the side of his neck.

“Ron ruined oh… god… your desk,” he panted as he turned his head in an effort to encourage Draco to continue.

“And what was special about the desk?” Draco murmured into Harry’s hair as he moved over to the other ear to continue his ministrations. Harry’s hands flexed in their bindings and his thighs trembled slightly.

“You… you made it.” Harry forced the words out.

“ _How_ exactly did I make it?” Draco whispered whilst lazily meandering the tip of his tongue down Harry’s spine and drawing ever decreasing spirals on the sensitive spot at the base. Harry groaned loudly and tried to move his hips forward, seeking something to rub against to relieve the pressure building in his cock.

Harry’s mouth didn’t want to wrap itself around words; it wanted nothing more than to wrap itself around Draco beautiful cock and suck – hard. “By. Hand.” He managed to grind out.

Draco stood, moving slightly away from Harry’s body and watched with some satisfaction as the tethered man tried to close the gap by pulling on his bindings. “Please, Draco,” he moaned in frustration.

“I asked _how_ did I make it?”

Harry sagged against the desk, his wrists sore from where the ties had cut into his skin and made an effort to focus his mind on Draco’s request. 

“With Muggle tools Draco, you put it together with Muggle tools.”

“Good boy,” Draco murmured approvingly, “I knew you’d remember with the right motivation.” He sank to his knees again behind Harry, carefully prizing the cheeks of the bound man’s arse a little further apart and angling his head so he could gently caress Harry’s balls and perineum with his tongue before flicking it across Harry’s tight hole. 

Harry’s head shot up. “Fuck! Draco. Oh… please… please don’t stop.”

Several moments later Draco gave Harry’s balls a gentle suck before he leant back to ask, “And why did I do such a plebeian thing?”

Harry’s legs quivered as Draco kissed and nipped the inside of Harry’s thighs then ran his thumb nail down the underside of Harry’s much neglected prick. He tried to form a coherent answer to Draco’s question, he really did. The words were in his head, _Because I asked you to. Because I wanted you to experience Muggle living._ What came out was a litany of pleading: 

"Please.”  

“More.” 

“Fill me.” 

“Fuck me.”

Harry whimpered when Draco stood again and moved round to the front of the desk. Craning his neck back he managed to meet Draco’s intense stare. “I’m feeling generous Harry, so before I fuck you long and hard into this desk I’m going to give you a small reward. I’m going to let you taste me.” Draco’s voice was husky with desire. Harry bit his bottom lip in an effort to stop the needy whimper escaping as he tried with some difficulty to regulate his breathing. His heart was pounding in his chest, his balls tight, his cock was heavy and still in need of attention. 

Green eyes followed Draco’s hands down to the front of his trousers and he licked his lips in anticipation as Draco slowly undid his buttons and dropped his trousers and boxers, letting his cock spring free right in front of Harry’s face. Draco moved forward and held his erect cock, before tracing the outline of Harry’s lips with the head leaving a glistening trail of precome, before gently pressing the head forward into that warm, moist, inviting mouth. Yes, sometimes, Harry mused as he closed his eyes and felt the velvet soft skin of Draco’s prick glide over the flat of his tongue, he could almost kiss Ron. And now was one of those times.

Moving slowly back, Draco paused to look down at the sight of Harry, cheeks flushed, eyes closed with his mouth wrapped around the head of Draco’s hard cock. The combination of seeing Harry’s beautiful body spread before him on the desk naked, bound and completely at his mercy made him want to grab Harry’s tousled hair with both hands and thrust back into his mouth, and keep thrusting until he came, shooting down that welcoming throat. But no, he had a better idea, one that would double Harry's pleasure.

With a sigh Draco pulled out completely and knelt before Harry, gently lifting his chin so he could look into those green eyes filled with desire and a hint of uncertainty.

“Draco?” Harry’s voice was husky and deep, “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, it’s just that I’ve decided to give you something early.”

Harry shifted a little in his bonds. “I thought you were giving me something,” he said, “and I was enjoying it, too.”

“But you’ll enjoy this more,” Draco breathed, “I promise you”. He stood and walked past Harry and out of the study. 

“Draco?” Harry tried to look over his shoulder but his bonds prevented him. “Draco! What the fuck are you doing?” he shouted after the blond, annoyance beginning to dissipate his feelings of intense arousal. A simple incantation was all it would take to snap the ties that were holding him in place so he could find out what was going on, but that would be breaking their agreement and there was no way he would be the first to do that. He would never hear the last of it, that's for sure. With a groan Harry moved again, trying to get comfortable. However, he soon found that having one’s limbs spread to four points of the compass was completely incompatable with the word 'comfort'.

“Oh… sweet Merlin.” 

Draco was back.

 “Do you have any idea how much I want to grab you and fuck you, hard, through that desk?” he said as he crossed the room.

“I thought that was the general idea.” Harry grumbled, his growing discontentment evident.

“No, Harry,” Draco said patiently as though chastising a child for a simple misdemeanour, “the general idea is to punish you, which requires you to be teased and tormented until you are a quivering mass of begging and pleading just to be fucked.” 

“Well I was getting there,” Harry sulked, “until you went walkabout.”

“And you will be there again,” Draco soothed.  He sat on the floor in front of Harry, cupped his face with one hand and softly kissed him. “This will be worth the wait,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, “trust me.”

Arousal once again surged through Harry, subduing his growing annoyance as his cock began to throb once more with want. “Please… Draco. I’m begging you now. Touch me. Don’t leave me like this.” He didn’t care how whiny he sounded; he just wanted… something... anything to take away the need he felt.

“Shhhh. Soon, Harry, soon. I have a present I want to give you. Technically it shouldn’t be until tomorrow but… look.” Draco held out his hand and Harry saw a palm sized red box.

Harry scowled. “What? How am I supposed to open it?” he snapped.

“You're not. You’re supposed to wear it,” Draco replied.

With that, Draco opened the box and held it close for Harry to see. Momentarily taken aback Harry gazed in silence at the silver ring sitting on black velvet in front of him. He could just make out part of an exquisite Chinese dragon engraved along the sides.

“Isn’t it a bit large for my finger?” 

“It’s not for your finger, Harry. It’s for your cock. A cock ring to celebrate”.

Harry shook his head in an effort to focus on what Draco was saying, and not the feelings coursing through his body. “Celebrate? Celebrate what?”

“The end of our agreement…”

“You want to talk about our agreement?” Harry’s voice rose sharply, “Now? When I’m tied down and desperate!”

“If you’d stop interrupting me for a moment I could explain.”

Harry glowered. This was supposed to be fun. This was what he’d wanted for so long but had never plucked up the courage to ask for until last week. Six months it had taken him. Six months of hints because he was too embarrassed to say the words out loud. Six months to voice his desires, although he was certain Draco had an idea and had just wanted to see him blush and squirm as the words tumbled out, the bastard. Six months… Oh. 

Draco watched realisation dawn on Harry’s face like sunrise filling the morning sky with light and smirked. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco cut him off. “That’s right, Harry. Tomorrow is the end of our agreement. Six months of living together _without_ magic. Our anniversary if you will. So I bought you this ring to seal the beginning of our new pact – six months of living together completely immersed _in_ magic. It has unusual qualities, to say the least, and I couldn’t let this opportunity pass _you_ by.  I’m sure you’ll forgive me for giving it to you a day early.”

Harry looked at the ring and frowned. “I hate to tell you this, Draco, but I think you’ve overestimated my size.”

Draco smiled. “It’s spelled to fit you. So if you’re ready…” he trailed the back of his fingers down Harry’s cheek, cupped his jaw and kissed him again, with considerably more passion.

“I’m ready,” Harry said breathlessly, “I’ve never been so ready in my life.”

Draco smirked again and crawled around to the front of the desk. He knelt between Harry’s legs and did his best to run his tongue up and down the underside of Harry’s prick, earning him a long throaty moan from the tethered man above him. He slid the silver ring up over Harry’s cock and murmured the incantation that would make it fit perfectly at the base. Draco slid back and rose in a fluid movement, returning to his position in front of Harry. 

Once again he held his erect cock in front of Harry’s tempting mouth. Harry fixed Draco with an intense stare and slowly licked his lips in what he hoped was a lascivious manner and was gratified to hear Draco’s breath hitch. _Good,_ he thought, _let the git have a taste of his own medicine. Punishment was one thing, torture was something else entirely._   So he did it again. Draco groaned and thought he might come there and then. He moved closer to Harry.

“Lick it.” 

Harry’s pink tongue darted out and gently flicked across the slit of Draco’s cock. Draco resisted the urge to smirk as Harry’s eyes and mouth opened wide with shock at the sensation he had just felt across the end of his own cock.

“Oh Merlin.” 

“Did you like that?” Draco asked. Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco as he nodded. “Lick it again, harder.”

Harry tentatively licked the underside of Draco’s cock then let his tongue swirl around the cock head, before flicking it across the slit again, finally tasting his prize. He moaned with pleasure at the same time as Draco. Oh God! It felt incredible. Harry’s balls tightened again and his breathing quickened as the ghostly sensation of his own tongue played with the end of his aching prick. 

Threading his fingers through Harry’s thick dark hair on each side of his head to gain extra purchase, Draco began to move his hips back and forth. 

“Suck it.” 

Harry took a deep breath through his nose, closed his eyes and tightened his lips accordingly around Draco’s hard length, preparing to suck and felt the semblance of phantom lips wrapped around his own cock. Harry’s thighs were quivering, his heart rate increasing, his senses on overload: smelling, tasting, hearing and touching Draco as the man in front of him thrust his hips forward and back again and again in a smooth motion, fucking Harry’s mouth slowly and deliberately. 

Harry and Draco regularly performed mutual fellatio, but this was something else entirely, knowing that he, himself, was responsible for the dual sensations assaulting both his and Draco’s cock was incredibly erotic. Harry could feel the start of his orgasm building, so he increased the speed and friction on Draco’s cock, the way he himself liked it, and began to lift and pump his hips as best as he could against the front of the desk, only to find his prize taken away from him.

“What… What did you do that for?” Harry gasped.

“You’ll see. Or should I say you’ll feel,” came the enigmatic response

The study echoed to the sound of heavy breathing as Draco moved to the back of Harry and whispered two incantations. The first was the familiar lubricating spell, the second unknown.  Draco parted Harry’s arse cheeks and positioned himself at Harry’s entrance, _At last_ , Harry thought, _about fucking time_.  Draco held Harry’s hips firmly in place as Harry tried to move back and impale himself on that wonderful hard cock.

 “Harry, you know the phrase ‘Go and fuck yourself’?

“Yes,” Harry whined in frustration.

“Well, you’re about to.” 

  
                                                ~ * ~


End file.
